As reliance on computing systems continues to grow, so too does the demand for data and its organization. Servers, for example, may provide architectures for implementing a database. A database can store data according to a database model. Databases with different database models may be unable to share data due to compatibility issues. That is, output data from a database may be incompatible as input data to a different database.